Batlle for Misty part 3
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Read part 1 and 2 to understand. Has action and adventure in the story too. Please read and review.Please. Oh yeah almost forgot. Ash battles to save Misty and something happens, and team rocket changes


Battle for Misty part 3.

Disclamer~ I don't own poke'mon nor any of it's characters only Nintendo and other major companies and people do. Never have and probably never will. Happy?

Authors note~ Please read part one and two to understand the whole story.

Battle for Misty part three.

The smoke finally cleared up and Dragonite was down so was Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu, please wake up." Ash begged. Then finally Pikachu stood up and ran to Ash. Ash picked up Pikachu and hugged him. "What!" Giovanni yelled. "Fair is fair, I get Misty back, now hand her over." Ash said with a happy look on his face. "You will never get her, and he got a remote control out of his jacket and pressed the big red button and there was an explosion. Ash and Brock choked. "Misty, uh, where are you?" Ash said in a soar voice. The building was destroyed and there was no sign of Misty, Giovanni, Jessie or James. "Hey, a deal is a deal!" Ash said as he looked through the scraps of metal and brick for Misty, but there was no sight or sound of her. 

"What do we do, Brock?"

"I'm not sure, hey he broke the rules so we can brake the rules by telling the police!"

"Right Brock, let's go to the police and tell them." 

"Let's go!"

Ash, Brock and Pikachu headed to the nearest poke'mon center in Pallet town, which was unfortunly Professor Oak. They ran to his house and knocked on his door loudly until they heard Professor Oak's voice. He said, "Hold your horses, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Professor, Misty has been kidnapped, it was yesterday and the kidnapper left a note telling us not to tell no one so we didn't and I just had a battle with him, his name is Giovanni, he's a part of team rocket and we had a deal, if I won I'd get Misty back and if I lost I'd give up Pikachu, but I won and he just left with Misty and we need your help Professor." Ash said so fast. "O.k. can you run that by me again?" Professor asked.

"Sorry Professor, Misty was kidnapped yesterday and the kidnapper left us a note and told us not to tell anyone, so we didn't. he said we would have a battle today at noon and I just had the battle with him, his name is Giovanni, he's a part of team rocket and we had a deal, if I won I'd get Misty back and if I lost I'd give up Pikachu, but I won and he just left with Misty." Ash said slowing down a bit.

"O.k. that's better, let's go to the police." Professor Oak said then grabbing his jacket and running out his door. 

They reached the police station and Ash explained the story to Officer Jenny. "O.k. I will send all units out to find Misty!" Officer Jenny said while running to her cell phone. "O.k. we have a missing girl, her name is Misty Waterflower, about five feet, skinny last seen this morning with Giovanni, get all units out there searching for her." Officer Jenny said yelling into her cell phone. "I'll do anything to find Misty, please let me help, please?" Ash begged to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny gave him a stern look and saw the true meaning in his eyes, she could see that he really cared about Misty and she smiled and said, "Get in the jeep." "Professor Oak and I are going to stay here just in case Giovanni returns." Brock said. "O.k. Brock, I'll call if anything comes up." Ash said. Brock walked over to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder. he said, "I know you'll find her." Ash gave a sigh and ran outside to Officer Jenny's car with Officer Jenny behind him. "Good luck." Brock said quietly. Professor Oak and Brock walked back to the lab.

About an hour after searching they finally got a clue. It was another note. Ash ran out of the jeep and picked it up. It read:

Dear Ash and friends,

Giovanni was talking to Jessie and James about going to Viridian City to start a new scam of stealing poke'mon. Please Ash come save me. I have to go now, Please come find me.

Love always,

Misty Waterflower

"Misty, is in Viridian city, we have to go save her." Ash begged with a tear coming down his face. Let me call for backup. "Calling all police, head for Viridian city, we've found a clue." Officer Jenny said to all the units over her cell phone. "Let's go" Ash said.

Meanwhile with Giovanni. Misty was crying and so was Togepi. "Shut that thing up now!" Giovanni yelled. Misty rocked Togepi to sleep and tried to calm down herself. But it was hard, she kept thinking about Ash and where he was. She cried once more. Giovanni yelled once more with even more anger this time. Misty calmed down bit. They finally reached a large building and they once more put Misty in the veil cage. Misty cried as they pushed her in. They all entered the building. "My old gym, it's still as beautiful as I left it(He rebuilt it after it exploded when Ash battled for the Earth badge)." Giovanni said. "Let's get prepared for the battle of the century, I'm finally going to have my precious Pikachu and no one is going to stop me." he said with a vicious laugh. "You two go pick out extra poke'mon just in case something happens." he continued. "Yes sir." Jessie and James said together. As they walked down the cages of poke'mon Jessie brought up the question, "Do you think the twerp can win?"

"Of coarse he beat us millions of times." James said with confidence.

"You're right James, Giovanni always bosses us around, I hope the twerp does win."

"I heard that, get out now!" Giovanni said over the loudspeaker. Jessie and James then ran out the front doors. They screamed as they as they ran out the double doors of the building. " I never trusted them." Giovanni said. 

"You o.k. Jessie?" James asked as he picked Jessie off the ground where she had tripped or something. "I'm fine and you?"

"O.k. I guess." They smiled at one another and James asked, "What should we do?". Jessie smiled back and said, "Lets go find the twerp and tell him what's going on, anyways we have to get Giovanni back somehow, right James?" James grabbed Jessie's hand and said, "Let's go!" and they ran off into the thick fog in the road. They ran until a cop jeep ran in front of them and a angry Ash jumped out and said, "Where's Misty?" James said in a frantic voice, "Giovanni fired us and we will go show you where he is so you can beat him and get Misty back." Ash came in front of them and said in anger, "You two would never help us." "Twerp I mean Ash we never stole one single poke'mon, why wouldn't he fire us?" James said as if he was telling the truth. "You two are joking right?" Officer Jenny said. "Never, We want to help the twerp as much as you do, now follow us!" Jessie said in confidence. Ash could see that they were telling the truth then smiled and jumped in the jeep and said with a smile, "Let's go!" They drove all the way to Giovanni's gym. Officer Jenny called for more assistance and asked Ash to wait but before she could speak Ash, Pikachu, Jessie and James ran into the building, busting down the doors and ran to where Giovanni was. Giovanni said with a shocked face said, "I told you two not to come back!" James laughed and said, "We are on the boy's side now!" Ash ran up to Mistys cage which was in front of Giovanni's seat. Once he ran over and touched the cage he flew back once again. Before Ash reached the cage Misty tried to reach for Ash's hand but he flew back. Misty and Togepi began to cry again. There was nothing they could do until Jessie and James said together, "Persian faints." And the veil comes off the cage and Misty ran to Ash with Togepi in her arms. She hugged Ash once she reached him. "No!" Giovanni yelled. Suddenly Officer Jenny and several other officers crashed through the door. Giovanni had a shocked face and sent out Mewtwo, but it was too late, two police officers came up behind Giovanni and they arrested Giovanni. The police officers took all his poke'mon to a nearby poke'mon center for treatment so they could be returned to the wild. The group walked outside together. Misty continued to hold Ash's hand and said, "Thank you Ash, so much, you saved Togepi and my life." She smiled and hugged him. Ash said, "I love you Misty and you know I'd never let anything happen to you." Misty began to blush and said, "I love you too." they finally did something they both they were waiting for they kissed, it was a long kiss but to themselves they never wanted it to end. "O.k. lover birds, let's slow down now." James said. The two finally stopped. they looked at Jessie and James and Ash said, "Thank you so much." Jessie and James smiled back at the two of them. Misty said, "You two are welcome to come with us on our poke'mon journey." Jessie and James looked at each other and James said, "No thanks but Jessie and me have to start our own new journey, so this I guess will be the last time we see you two." James and Jessie once again looked at each other, and said together, "Goodbye guys." and they ran off into the dark of the night. Ash and Misty said as loud as they could, "Goodbye."

Together they traveled back to Pallet Town where Ash's mom, Professor Oak and Brock were waiting. "Oh, my baby is back." Mrs. Ketchum said crying. Ash and misty stepped out of the car holding hands. Brock said out loud, "Yeah, go Ash!" Everyone turned and looked at him. He laughed silently. "O.k. guys, I think it's getting late, you all can stay at Ash's house till morning." Ash's mom said as she started to walk back home. The group followed. 

After Misty put Togepi to sleep Misty then laid down on Ash's top bunk. "Goodnight Ash." Misty said in a sweet voice. Ash responded, "Night Misty, sweet dreams." Brock said sadly, "No goodnights for poor old Brock." Ash and misty giggled and said together, "Goodnight Brock." Ash continued on, "Shut up now, Nurse Joy is waiting for you in your dreams now." Brock said out loud, "Oh, nurse Joy!" Ash and Misty giggled. 

Later that night it was hard for Misty to get to sleep so she went outside on Ash's swing set and sat on the swing. Ash couldn't sleep either so he looked outside, he didn't even notice Misty was gone. He saw Misty outside on his swing set. he went outside quietly. He snuck behind Misty and pushed her a bit. Misty giggled and said,

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope."

"This is a nice swing set."

"Yea my dad built it before he started his poke'mon journey."

"Oh, I see."

"Yea, I really miss him."

"I miss my dad too."

"Hold on I got an idea!" Ash then ran back inside. After about a minute he came back out with a knife like object. He carved in the wood of the swing set:

Ash and Misty Forever.

Once he was done Misty came over to ash and kissed his cheek. Ash blushed a bit and smiled. Misty smiled and saw the sun start to come up. She asked, "Can we watch the sunrise out here?" Ash smiled back and said, "Of coarse." He went by Misty and grabbed the other swing and sat down in it and together they watched the sun rise together.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

The End

How did you like the story? it probably sucked because lot of people said my other stories sucked. So please be nice this time! Thanks!


End file.
